un nouveau depart
by sailor digitale
Summary: dsl.. j'suis pas douée pour les titres.... resumé : 3 ans apres, les gboys sont rappelés pour sauver la terre... *YAOI*
1. Default Chapter

Pardonnez moi ! C'est mon premier fic sur Gundam Wing et je ne connais pas encore très bien cette série…Alors, si je vous tromatise trop, lisez pas !

Disclamer : Les perso… bla bla bla sont pas à moi , z'apartiennent à.. vous-savez-qui (non, pas voldie).  Je ne percois pas d'argent….

Warning : Yaoi (ben, vous verez bien..pi)…

****

****

**Un nouveau départ….**

**********

_1. Rappel aux combats, trois ans après._

Duo Maxwell regarda son réveil : 9h00 ?? Un samedi matin… 

« Salllyyyyy ! » Cria-t-il.

« Ouiii Duo-chan ? »

« Tu pourrais arreter ta musique ! »

« viii ! »

Duo se frappa la tête avec son bras.. Pourquoi avait-il aménagé avec la folle. Enfin, ils s'adoraient, comme des jumeaux, elle remplacait un peu Solo, mais il regrétait ses amis de l'épisode 'Gundam'. Heero le manquait plus que les autres, il regretait de ne pas lui avoir avouer ses sentiments quand il était encore tant. Trois ans. Trois long ans avait passé depuis la chûte de Oz et son départ de l'organisation. Les pilotes 01, 03, 04 et 05 s'étaient eux aussi dispercer à travers la Terre et les colonies… Au dernières nouvelles, Wufei était sur L6, pour une recherche gouvernementale, Heero au japon, Trowa voyagait entre les différentes colonie et Quatre était au QG de l'entreprise familiale. Et lui, il était, avec Sally, sur L2. Ils avaient d'abord enquété et vengée l'affaire de l'église du père Maxwell, puis avaient lutté contre la pauvreté, mission impossible mais tentait de faire ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Sally regrétait, elle aussi, l'équipe des Gundam, et plus particlièrement le pilôte 05. Duo lui avait tiré les vers du nez, comme elle l'avait fait préécédement sur lui et Heero. Enfin, c'était le passé.

'DRRIIIINNNNGGG'

« Sally, vas-y ! »

« Allo. »

« Oui, bonjour professeur. »

Sur l'air sérieux de Sally, Duo s'approcha du telephone.

« VOUS VOULEZ QUOIIII ??? »

« BIEN SÛR.. attendez, je demande au pilote 02. »Elle couvre le téléphone.

« Duo-chan. C'est le prof G. Demande si tu ues près à reprendre du service ? »

« AI !!!! BIEN SûR !!!!! ON PART QUAND.. ???? »

« L'est d'acccord prof' ! »Repondit Sally.

*******

Heero envoya la dernière balle de son fusil dans la tête d'un manequin. Son voyage sur L1 lui avait fait du bien et l'avait même ouvert 'un peu plus sur le monde', comme disait son maître de tir. Malgrès tout, il en avait mare des manequin et autre cible. Il regrètait les missions 'Gundams', avait Duo, toujours là pour remonter le morale de tout le monde, et pour l'enrager. Il savait, tout comme Duo, que ces petites bagarres et autres joutes étaient que pour remonter le morale de l'un ou l'autre. IL lui manquait, plus que tous les autres. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei aussi. 'La grande équipe', comme l'aimait l'appeler Duo… 

'DRIINNG'

« C'est pour toi, Heero'

« Hn » « Ay ?… Hn.. QUOI?... Oui. … Quand ?… OK… »

Les missions étaient de retour.

*******

Quatre rentra dans la salle. Le nombre de fois où il avait espéré y revenir. La salle de réunion. Q et J étaient là, et les autres devraient ne pas tardé. En trois ans, il étaient passer dez 1m55 à 1m85… Il souria, il avait été tellement heureux lors de son coup de fil..Pi, il allait revoir Trowa. 

Relena entra et Quatre ne pu que remarquer le changement. Elle était toujours célibataire mais avait perdu ce petit air superieur qui la caractèrisait si bien… C'était la Reine de la Terre et, récament, reine des colonie, et, à ce titre,semblait avoir beaucoup murit. Son visage, grave, était le meilleur exemple de son changement de caractère, il était sûr que avoir le destin de 10 milliards d'individus était une tâche difficile, voir impossible… Rien qu'à voir les informations de 20-22 heures… Saturées. Enfin, la Réléna de 16 ans était morte, remplacé par un jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, mure et responsable. **(1)**

Puis, arriva Sally et Duo, bras dessus-bras dessous. Duo, à sa vue, lui sauta littéralement dessus. 

« Kat-mannnn !!!! »

« Heureuse de te revoir Quatre ! »Dit Sally et lui faisant un signe de la main. 

« Moi aussi… Duo ! Tu m'ettouffe là ! »

« S'ucses Kat-man ! »

Quatre le regarda. Il avait changé, lui aussi. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant libre dans son dos et plus long qu'auparavent. En le regardant dans les yeux, Quatre pu voir que le chatain n'avait pas changé… Toujours aussi gamin mais il pouvait voir aussi que Shinigami était plus présent sur Duo. Ce dernier, babillait comme d'habitude l'arabe sur tout et n'importe quoi.. Il le laissait faire, cela l'avait tellement manqué.

« Fei Fei !!!! »Cria Duo tout à coup.  En effet, le chinois avait passé la parte et Duo l'avait remarqué.

« WU FEI ! Baka ! »Repondit ce dernier en riant. 

Wufei qui riait. Rien à dire, Duo étais bien Duo, le seul à pouvoir faire rire Wufei-je-suis-un-glacon-comme-01. En parlant d'Heero. Il ne devrait pas tarder. 

« Salut !!!! » Cria une voix, alors que Sally disait un timide boujour à Wufei qui essayait de aprler avec elle. 

« Salut Tro ! »

Quatre leva la tête, crosant le regard de celui qu'il avait attendu depuis près d'un quart d'heure maintenant. Sans compter les trois dernières années, qu'il avait passé à penser penser à monsieur-je-porte-des-pull-roulés. 

« Salut Quatre ! Salut Duo ! Samlut Wuwu ! Salut Sally ! »S'éclama ce dernier. 

Quatre le regarda en détail. Un peu plus petit que lui, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, en brosse, ce qu'il lui allait très bien. Il avait troqué ses pull par un debardeur à la Heero. Quatre sourit… Il n'en manquait qu'un et l'équipe serait complète.

« Où est Hee-chan ? »Demanda soudainement Duo.

Quatre, jusqu'ici assis, se leva. Tout le monde le regarda. Il était le plus grand des quatres ( -) ) mais surment qu'Heero serait encore plus grand. 

« Wahou :! Ka-man, t'as vachement grandit ! » 

« Merci ! Toi aussi. »

Ils rierent au éclat.. Cela faisait trellement du bien, et cela sera déplacer dans quelques minute, quand les prof' leurs expliqueront qu'ils doivent, surment encore une fois, sauver la Terre et les colonies. 

« Ben, c'est réellement une salle de réunion ? »Demanda une voix, sur le pas de la porte. Une voix qui resemblait étrangement à celle de…

« HEE-CHANNNN ! » 

« Maxwell ! Heureux de te revoir !" 

Duo stopa net sa course vers le pilote de Wing. 

« TU   N'ES   PAS   HEE-CHAN ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh.. Tu parles ! » 

« Oui »Reprit Trowa « Avoues que c'est étrnage non ? »

« hm ? Pardon ? Bah, on a 18 ans les gars… »

« ET ??? »Demanda Wufei « Ca change quoi ? »

« Laisse tombé ! Wuwu ! »

« WUFEI ! Maxwell ! Pas de surnom débil pour moi ! » Déclara, essayant de mettre un masque de colère sur son visage qui trahisait le bonheur. '_Comme le notre à tous_' Pensa Quatre. Il regarda Heero '_L'a bien changé.. Mais j'suis le plus grand !!!_'Remarqua-t-il. Heero se situait (en taille) entre Trowa et lui. Wufei était le plus petit, Mais ils étaient tous plus grand que la moyenne.

« Bon, je peux parler ! »Demanda G. 

Tout à coup, un froid envahit la salle. Le silence absolu.

« Bien. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, on ne vous a pas convoquer pour un renconrtre.. On a besoin de vous… »

« Mission acceptée ! »Déclara Heero. Il ne changera pas comme ça.. C'était encore un soldat.

« Bien. Et vous ? »

« En quoi ça consiste ? »Demanda Trowa.

« A sauver le monde. »

« A… D'accord…. J'suis partant ! »Déclara ce dernier.

« Moi aussi »Déclara Quatre, en voyant que Trowa accaeptait.

« Bon… Shinigami va refaire surface. »Déclara Duo avec un sourire mi-triste, mi-content. 

« Ben, moi aussi.. »Déclara Wufei.

« Merci. Voilà ce qui vous attend. »Déclara J avant de remettre des dossiers à chacuns des pilotes et à Sally. Duo ne se retient plus et éclata de rire.Des regards haineux. 

« Pourquoi tu ris Maxwell ? »Demanda Heero.

« Ben, on va combattre des extra-terrestre… Comme dans les anciennes dessins animés… »

^_^'''

« 'Infiltré'. »Lit Quatre « Vous pouvez vous expliquer ? »

« Vous avez surment entendu parler des attentats dans les colonies ? »

Hochement de tête général.

« Ceci est l'œuvre d'extra-terrestre, habitant dans le corps d'un humain mort… Ils ont le même but que Oz… Et les mêmes méthodes.. Ils ont en leur possession L2, L4, L7, L8 et L9.. Votre but est d'arreter leurs progressions et de libérer les colonies prises…Est-ce claire ? »

« Oui ! »

Ils sont partit pour, encore une fois, sauver la planète pour la survit de la Liberté et la Paix.

***********

1. oui, oui.. On parle bien de Relena la ! J'l'aime pas trop, donc compter pas la voir souvent, tellement de boulot comme reine qu'elle peut pas bcp voir les gundams boys… Domage hein ?

***********

V'la… J'ai plein d'idée pour la suite… Prochain chapitre ? L'emmenagement dans l'appart' bien entendu…Pi, le retour des Gundams !

Review pleassssee ! *chilbi yeux*

Sailor digitale.


	2. emménagement

UN NOUVEAU DEPART. 

Merci aux reviewers…. Voilà le deuxième chapitre. 

Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à je-sais-plus-qui.. Mais en tout cas, sont pas à moi (domage.. Hee-chan, duo ! snif) Enfin, je ne percoit aucun argent pour mon dur labeur. 

Note : attention, YAOI (sans blague, avec moi…) les couple c'est encore secret même s'ils sont tout à fait courants… Bon, daccord c'est 1+2+1 et 3+4+3, sans oublier Wuwu, que je met avec Sally…. 

***********

Chapitre 2 :  Les amours d'enfance sont de retour… 

« WAHOU !!!!C'est BEAUUUU ! » Cria Duo.

« Arrête Maxwell ! »

« Mais Feifei, c'est chez nous.. Regarde comme c'est beau ! La cuisine ! La salle de bain… Trois chambres ????? »

« QUOI ! »Crièrent quatre voix alors que Duo tombait sur le cul. 

'_J'espère ne pas être avec Duo.. Je vais pas pouvoir me contrôler…Resaisi toi Yuy, tu es un soldat, tu n'as pas le droit aux sentiments… __Duoo…'_ pensa Heero

'_Pas avec Heero s'il vous plait…Pourquoi est qu'il est aussi beau ?_'Demanda silencieusement Duo.

'_J'espère être avec Quatre.. Je lui dirais ce que je resens…._'Pensa Trowa.

'_Oups ! Je sens que je vais être avec Trowa… Ce serait pas une mauvaise solution après tout…_' Déclara silencieusement Quatre. 

'_Ben, vont être ensemble, je vais être tout seul…JE préfère pour pouvoir garder un minimum d'intimité… Avec Maxwell… Arrête Wufei, tu te fais mal… Ce gars, cela doit pas être de la chance d'être avec lui… _' Sourit Wufei. 

Soudain, une tournade, semblable à celle que Duo fait quand il arrive, se leva.

« Salut les gars ! » Dclara Sally avant de leur faire la bisse. 

« Tu as trop vécu avec Duo, Sally, tu as pris ses us ! » Répondit gentiment Quatre. 

« Sally-chan ! C'est horrible ! Y'a que trois chambres! »Déclara Duo.

« Les prof' m'ont donner comme instruction 'par ordre'… Donc, Duo, tu vas avec Heero Quatre et Trowa ensemble et Wufei… Ca te dérange pas d'être tout seul ? »

« Non, pas de problème.. »

[N/A : Oui, je suis sadique ! Puis, je soupsonne Sally d'arranger en sa faveur (non à la mienne)  les chambres… Wufei est libre comme ca… )]

« Si c'est un ordre …» Déclara Heero, alors que Duo regardait Sally avec des yeux supliants…

Quand Heero entra dans la chambre, Duo prit enfin la parôle… 

« Tu l'as fait exprès !!! Tu veux vraiment que je débloque moi ! »Cria-t-il.

Les trois autres Boys le regarda, manquant visiblement une étape.

« Duo-chan ! C'est pas toi qui hier, m'a dit que tu voulait le revoir ! » 

Cogitement _( sais pas comment ca s'ecrit et WORD non plus_) intensif chez les autres.

« Duo.. Tu vas pas me dire que… Toi… Tu .. Heero… » Déclara Quatre.

« Oui, et alors.. Voudras jamais de moi, de tout manière, il a Relena… » Répondit le garcon natté avec les yeux sombres et très géné. 

« Duo. »Lui dit d'une voix compatisante Quatre, « Allez, Relena ne s'est pas jetté sur Heero.. Je crois qu'elle l'a oublié. »

Quatre avaient les yeux pétillants, comme auparavant quand il parlait à Duo… Mais, à cet instant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre… Comme.. De la compation à un autre degrès ? 'Se pourrait-il que Quatre soit lui aussi gay' se demanda Duo. Son regard alla vers Trowa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il les avaient toujours mis ensemble tous les deux.. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à son meilleur ami. 

« Duo ? Duo ? »

« Hmmm. Oui ? » 

« Va poser tes affaires, on mange dans une demi-heure ! »Déclara Trowa en entrant, à la suite de Quatre, dans la deuxième chambre. Duo entra dans la chambre qui lui faisait face, derrière la quelle le garcons de ses rêves avait disparu tout à l'heure. Heero avait déjà branché et allumé son ordinateur mais n'était pas devant…Chose TRES étrange pour le chef des Gundam Boys, Duo ne savait pas qu'il avait changé autant. Duo, balayant la pièce du regard, le vit, allongé sur un des deux lits. Il était allongé sur le dos, les yeux dans le vague et Duo se mit à le regarder de plus près.. Il était plus beau que dans ses souvenirs ou les quelques photos qu'ils avaient, Sally et lui. Son corps s'était musclé d'avantage, et ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus long. Sa repiration lente faisait apparaître, à intervalle, ses abdos musclés. Duo secoua la tête, avec un corps de rêve comme celui d'Heero, le beau brun devait avoir une petite amie. 

« Quoi ? »Demanda Heero, insensible.

« Rien. »Repondit Duo, géné.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »

Duo rougit. 

« Euh… Je me disais qu'on avait vachement changer… »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais pas mentir… »

^-^''

« Euh.. … … … Okkkk. Je me disais qu'avec un corps comme le tiens, tu devais forcément avoir une p'tite amie… »

« Non. »

« Non ? Mais t' es vachement beau Heero.. Comment ca se fait ? »Demanda le natté avant de rougir, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Heero, le regarda. Duo le vit réprimer un sourire '_Duoo… C'est Heero.. Heero messieur je-suis-un-glacon ne peut pas sourire…_'se dit-il.

« Disons.. Que les filles ne m'interressent pas. » 

« Les mecs ? »

« Je sais pas… Peut-être… »

« Ben, moi aussi… Je veux dire, y'a un mec qui me plait bien. »Avoua Duo, décidant de jouer le tout-au-tout.

« Hn.[Traduction : ouais, moi aussi.. C'est toi en plus]. »

Croisement de regards. La vie de chacun passe dans les yeux de l'autre. Un sentiment intense parcourut les deux jeunes hommes. Un sentiment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis trois ans.. Celui de regarder celui (ou celle) pour qui on vit… L'un et l'autre se noyaient dans les yeux de l'autre, seuls eux comptaient en ce moment… La guerre, les bruits de Wufei qui cuisinait, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Duo se rendit compte, comme Heero au même moment, à quel point le brun lui avait manqué.. Lui et ses '_Omae no kusu'_ et ses _'baka_…'. Il se rendit compte, dans un coin de sa tête que Heero se rapprochait lentement de lui. 

« Heero ? »

« hn. »

« Tu m'as manqué Hee-chan ! »

« Moi aussi baka, tu m'as manqué ! … et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Duo sourit… Heero ne changerait jamais totalement, c'était ainsi et il le respectait, ce glacon !Quoique, il venait d'aligner plus de mots dans une phrase, qu'auparavant en une semaine (legerement exagéré). Heero, s'approchant encore un peu plus de lui, le pris dans ses bras et respira son odeur, la mure qui émmanait de ses cheveux, il n'avait pas changer de parfum _[je n'ai pas la senteur des cheveux de Duo, dites-vous que c'est son shapooing habituel]_. Duo, après la surprise, lui rendit son étrainte et colla encore un peu plus le brun. 

'_Je t'aime, Heero…Shiginami et moi, on te laissera pas partir une dexième fois…._'Se dit Duo. 

_'Comme peut-on aimez quelqu'uns comme ça ?'_ Se demanda Heero. _'Il est p'te amoureux de moi… Qui sait.'_

**********

Trowa et Quatre n'en n'était déjà plus aux paroles et s'embrassaient avec une douceur et une volonté étonnante… C'était Quatre qui, sans aucun ménagement, avait embrasser le glacon2… Il ne savait plus où il en était. Ce n'était pas lui, d'habitude si réservé et gentil, mais là, voir Trowa après plus de trois ans de longue absence… C'était trop. Il s'était jeté sur lui, et avait cru mourir de plaisir quand il avait sentit Trowa répondre au baiser. 

Trowa, lui, était aux anges. Il avait été assez surpris de voir Quatre lui sauter dessus. Mais quand il réalisa, il s'eppressa de répondre au baiser sensuel du blond. Il lui avait tellement manqué, lui et ses manières un peu princière (un des plus meilleur parti de la Terre avait-il lu). Mais le blond était maintenant dans ses bras. 

« Je t'aime, Quatre »Murmura Trowa 

« Moi aussi je t'aime Trowa…. Si tu savait à quel point… Tu es, comme mon soleil… [*_*] »Murmura Quatre. 

*********

 « A TABLE ! »Cria Wufei.

« On arrive » Cria Quatre.

« Viii » C'est Duo.

« Y'a quoi ? »Demanda Duo en entrant dans la (grande)cuisine.

« Œufs et riz ! »

« Y'a pas de viande ? »

« Y'a des œufs Maxwell ! »

« Ouaiss.. »Dit ce dernier, pas convaincu. 

« Sally est partie ? »Demanda Quatre.

« Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait nous laisser tranquille pour notre premier jour. »Répondit Wufei.

Alors, la cuisine, elle est vachement grande. Y'a un bar américain, qui fait coin réellement cuisine, puis y'a la table carré, avec deux places de chaque côté. 

« Oh.. Trop cool ! Y'a un frigo ancien ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Un frigo américain des anciennes années (les notres)… Ca fait distribution de glacons et d'eau fraiche… »

« Génial ! »Déclara Heero, pas convaincu du tout. 

« A table ! »Déclara Wufei en emportant les plats sur la table.

Quatre et Trowa se mirent à côté, les trois autres, un côté chacun. 

« Bon appétit les gars »Déclara Duo. 

« Bon appétit ! »Lui répondirent-ils. 

Duo se servit d'eau. Leva son verre. 

« Allez !Chine ! »

Trowa éclata de rire (vivi, trowa)…

« C'est pas chine Duo, c'est Tchine ! » Devant l'air interogateur des autes, il expliqua cette expression francaise. 

« Bon, »reprit Duo « Tchine ! A nos retrouvailles ! »

« Tchine ! »

*********

Sous la table, Trowa et Quatre se tennaient la main. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant de dévoiller leur nouvelle relation à leurs amis. Ce qu'il ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Wufei se souvient de sa 'conversation' avec Sally. 

*flach-back*

« Alors, Wufei, Content d'être de retour ? »

« Oui, et toi Sally ? »

« Oh… Tu me parles. »

Wufei sourit. Oui, il lui parlait… Mais c'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait un peu changer, aussi paarce que c'était Elle.

« Oui, j'aime bien te parler… »Déclara-t-il.

« Merci. »Repondit-elle en rougissant. « Tu m'as manqué tu sais. »

« Toi aussi… »

*fin*

Et puis, avant qu'elle parte, ils avaient échangé un timide baiser. Wufei sourit au souvenir de ce baiser. Sally avait vraiment des lèvres tendres… Délicieuses.

« Feifei ? Qu'est que tu as ? »

« Oh…rien Duo… »

Là, les autres commençairent à se dire que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas…

« Ca va Wufei ? »Demanda, inquiet, Quatre.

Wufei regarda ses amis, même Heero semblait inquiet. Soudain, cela tillta dans sa tête…

« DUOOOOOO !!!! »

« Ben, voilà, c'est mieu… T'avait quoi dans la tête ? Sally-chan ? »

Rougissement d'un chinois, ce qui prouva que Duo avait raison. Ce dernier lui rendit son superbe sourire. 

« Si tu savais combien de fois qu'elle m'a parlé de toi… Trois fois par jour, je dirais… »

« Duooo ! »Dit un Wufei rouge, mais arborant un sourire large comme une autoroute… [Wahou, la comparaison]

« Je t'assure Wuwu ! » 

« Duo, arrête d'embêter Wufei ! »Déclara Heero.

« Oui, Hee-chan… »

Heero secoua la tête mais les trois derniers pilotes remarquèrent qu'il n'avait pas fait rembarer Duo pour son 'Hee-chan',Quatre notament.

*******

Quatre et Duo sont dans la chambre de ce dernier. Heero était chez les prof', Trowa aussi et Wufei… Euh 'partit faire un tour…'…

« Alors ? »Demanda Quatre. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Oh… Rien de pationnant… »

« Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir Duo ! »

« Rooooh.. Ca va… Ben, Heero m'a pris dans les bras… »Avoua-t-il, « et non, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre…M'a juste dit que je lui ai manquer… »Précisa-t-il en voyant l'air de son meilleur ami. 

« Okk… Affaire à suivre alors ? »

« Et toi ? »Demanda Duo après avoir hocher la tête. Duo se retint de rire quand il vit l'effet de la question sur Quatre.

« Euh..Rien… »

« Bien sûr… »

« Et sinon… »

« Q-chaaannnn ! »

« Oh… Ben… »

« Viii ? »Demanda le jeune natté avec un sourire sadique (style Shiginami).

« Ben…onséembrasééparceuqueujeluiaisotédesuu… »

Le sourire de Duo s'aggrandit encore un peu plus (sisi, c'est possible).

« J'ai rien compris ! »

« On s'est embrassé. »

« Avec ? »Demanda inocament Duo.

« Duoooo…Trowa. Tu voulais qui ? »

« Pff.. »Pouffa Duo. 

« En tout cas, on est tous les deux casé avec celui qu'on voulait… Manque plus que Wufei. »

« Déjà fait. »

« PARDON ??? »

« Ben, je connais Sally… A mon avis, elle l'a déjà béquoté… Faut dire que ce que j'ai dit au dejener, c'est vrai… Ahlala… M'a bassiné avec Fei' .. Puis, tu parle plus normalement là ? »

Quatre sourit, heureux que Duo ait remarqué.

« Ben, j'suis aller sur L1 pendant six mois… Pendant la crise aerostélaire… J'ai étais logé par un tueur à gage… Tu sais, celui qu'on a vu ?[invention pure, signée Sailor Digitale] »

« Gary ? »

« Ouais… Il parle comme toi.. Alors, j'ai pris ses habitude à force…. Je te raconte pas comment mon père a réagit… »

Duo éclata de rire en imaginant le PDG de la gala-entreprise (entreprise des colonie)… 

« Oh… arrête Duo ! »

« Escuse mais… hihihi… c'est hi la rant !!! hihihi ! »

« QUATRE ! Duo ! »

« On est dans le salon Hee-chan ! »

Deux hautes sillouettes entrairent dans le salon. 

« Wufei ? »Demanda Heero.

« Partit…. P'te chez Sally… »

Heero et Trowa fit une drole de tête… Finalement pas si surpris que ça.

« Okk… »

Trowa alla s'asseoir près de son petit ami, passant son bras derrière son dos. Heero leva un sourcil, crossa le regard de Duo, vit qu'il venait d'être au courant (vi, dans un seul regard). Duo se décalla dans l'autre canapé, tappa, à l'intention de'Heero, la place à côté de lui, alors que Trowa embrassait timidement Quatre. 

« Alors ? Ils voulaient quoi les vieux ? »Demanda Duo.

« Attendons Wufei… »Dit mystèrieusement Heero [comment ca, il peut pas être mystèrieux ? La preuve !] 

*******

V'la ! c'est fini… Au programme du chapitre 3 : le Duo décara sa flamme…. Et première mission..

BIZOU A TOUS… Merci aux reviewers et cliquez sur le bouton :

׀ ׀

ˇ ˇ


End file.
